Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-4231406-20111115121037/@comment-4077740-20111116014802
So, I think the main reason why people hate so much on her is because they think she's selfish. Let's keep in mind that just because she is Christian doesn't mean she's some perfect angel. She still has the mind of a 15/16 year old girl. In my perspective, I truly don't believe she intends to come off as a selfish, greedy brat. I think if everyone were to look at the prior events that happened in her life, they'd understand where she's coming from. 1. Her sister left. Darcy is completely gone out of the picture. 2. Parents are divorced. So far her father hasn't visited her or talked to her 3. Her mother's caught up in her relationship with Glen (her mother is completely oblivious to everything, like doesn't even notice something is going on between Clare and Jake. Same with Glen. 4. Alli practically spent all her time with Jenna and in season 10 had her own issues. 5. She was basically supporting Eli (when she was with him) through all his issues which is the job of a parent to do, not your girlfriend. (this is a good example of how she's not really selfish) Eventually it became too much for her to handle, so she broke it off. Adam also had his own issues. So now, who does she have? That's right, no one. Until, Jake comes along and they start a relationship. Now, Clare feels as if someone is paying some attention to her. But wait, suddenly she hears that her mom is dating her boyfriends dad. She has to break up with him. Now who does she have? That's right no one. Guys, in all reality (and let's be honest here) Clare has every right to be feel a bit selfish. Point is, I would've reacted the same exact way, and I'm pretty sure a whole bunch of other people would too. That's what makes her a relatable character. So, she goes to Jake's cabin and sees Alli (the girl who wasn't even there for her for like half the season, the girl who knows what Clare is going through) kissing her ex- boyfriend. Come on now, Clare's stuck with Alli and given her advice, been there for her AND EVERYTHING. I think Clare's come to the point at which she's tired of helping everybody else and is starting to think about her own needs. This one time, she's going through something and needs some attention, people call her a selfish, greedy bitch. lol no. She's not selfish, she's not greedy if she was she never would've helped Adam stop burning himself, supported Eli through his issues, supported Alli through her Johnny, Drew and running away crap, or go to the dance with Fitz to stop him from killing Eli. This point in time, I'm sure Clare's like "ok, no more mr. nice guy or something like that. As for the Alli situation, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. If Alli would've explained that Dave was cheating on her, im 100% sure that Clare would've forgave her, but she didn't explain. She'll eventually forgive Alli, im sure. Many of us don't realize how much we relate to Clare, but I'm positive that nearly 75% of girls would've reacted the same way. So imo, I really don't know what all the fuss is about, because if everyone went through what she went through, your reaction would be quite similar. But seriously, I fail to see how she is a greedy, selfish bitch because of this one incident, when she has done plenty of selfless acts for other. lol, but that's just my opinion.